


HOSHI*权顺荣 高空俱乐部

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	HOSHI*权顺荣 高空俱乐部

设定：有点像毒液那种寄生体的感觉，可以脱离主体独立生长，食物为小男孩的精那个液  
——————————  
权顺荣心想，是不是因为自己是双子座，身体里就是注定该拥有两个灵魂，才会招惹到这么个东西？  
染着鲜红头发的男人第一次出现的时候权顺荣以为自己神经衰弱精神分裂了，这个自称是自己艺名的男人看上去真的和自己没有任何区别，权顺荣试探性了询问了好几个队友能不能看到跟在他后面的那个男人，却被大家以为是过度疲劳而出现幻觉，甚至连同为双子座的文俊辉都没有对此表现出感同身受的样子。这时候他才相信原来只有他自己能够看到HOSHI，甚至那个男人不用张嘴他也可以在心里听到他的声音（虽然相对应的自己没有说出口的一些想法他也可以感知的到）。  
不过这样也挺好的，刚开始的时候权顺荣想，至少有个人可以随时随地的陪自己聊聊天，而且这个男人脑子里有好多好多新鲜的想法，这给权顺荣的创作也增加了不少灵感。  
事情是从什么时候开始不对劲的呢，应该是在感知到HOSHI出现在自己身体里差不多一个月的时候。那天他们还在活动期，一天高强度的行程跑下来，以前有事没事就在自己耳边叨叨两句的男人竟然一句话也没有说过，一直很强的存在感也变弱了，几乎感知不到他的存在，直到权顺荣都躺到床上准备睡觉了，红头发的男人才懒懒散散的现身，在身后拢住侧躺着的权顺荣，没有任何预警的就开始摸他沉睡在睡裤里的性器。  
————！！！  
权顺荣惊的一嗓子喊了出来，喊出声才想起来室友虽然看不见HOSHI本体但是却可以听到他的声音，赶紧抬头去看隔壁床上的崔韩率，还好日常不在线的弟弟背对着自己带着耳机摇头晃脑的不知道在看些什么，完全没有注意到身后的异常。  
“你干什么？？？？？”权顺荣在心里崩溃的大喊，男人的手法又快又急，有一段时间没有得到抚慰的阴茎没两下就颤颤巍巍的硬了起来，权顺荣绝望的叼住被角担心声无法控制的溢出来，却完全无法阻止HOSHI的动作。手臂被HOSHI拢在头顶压制住，冰凉的手指胡乱的扒下宽松的睡裤从内裤的边缘探进去急躁的撸动着，身下的阴茎越发的硬挺，权顺荣挣扎了一通又败下阵来。不是和我长得一模一样吗？为什么力气会比我大这么多？？权顺荣不解的想着，感觉到HOSHI在自己耳边轻轻的笑出了声。  
“你笑个屁！！！”权顺荣骂道，“对着自己的脸也能发情很爽吗？？？”  
“爽啊。不信你摸摸。”被钳制在头顶的手臂被松开了一只，HOSHI牵着他的手往后摸去，果然身后的的那个物体也又硬又热的灼烧着他的掌心。  
“之前没有告诉你，”HOSHI趁着权顺荣发呆的一瞬间抬起他的腰扯下了他的内裤，“寄生在你身上就是选定你当我的食物的意思哦？”怀里的小动物听到自己的话吓得僵直着身体，可爱的HOSHI忍不住啄了啄小动物红彤彤的耳垂，“不会真的把你吃掉啦，只要你每个月都能提供给我一些精/液就可以了哦，反正你平时也会自己打出来吧，这点要求可是一点也不过分吧？”  
这么说好像也没有错的样子，权顺荣向来随遇而安，反正身后的男人力气比自己大自己也逃脱不掉，而且被他摸的感觉……好像比自己弄要舒服的样子。  
“那是当然的，”一闪而过的心理活动当然也被HOSHI捕捉到了，“我的技术可是很好的，在我们的世界也是数一数二的好吧，你能摊上我这样的一个寄生体也是三生有幸了我跟你讲。”  
真的是好不要脸的一个寄生体。  
于是就这样莫名其妙的和自己长得一样的一个寄生体变成了炮友关系，HOSHI饿的时候就会偷偷摸摸的跑出来给自己口交，自己有需求的时候他也会大方的帮助自己直到把自己带上高潮。后来还在HOSHI的唆使下尝试了用后穴插入，小处男第一次被开发前列腺就直接被插射了，HOSHI又惊又喜的把自己射到小腹上的精液舔干净以后还吮着自己的性器不松口，直到最后一缕薄精也被他汲取才满意的搂着权顺荣又亲又抱说自己真的是捡到了宝贝。  
合作的越来越默契之后原本一个月一次的进食活动逐渐变得频繁起来，初尝性事滋味的色情小仓鼠食髓知味的模样也引得HOSHI将更多“经验”言传身教的教给了权顺荣。  
——————————  
HOSHI是在他上了飞往日本的飞机以后才跟他说想和他在飞机上做的。  
话虽说的是想，但一只手已经探了出来去拉他的拉链，权顺荣已经放平了椅背准备补眠，赶紧扯过来搭在腿上的毛毯遮住自己的重点部位，又遮遮掩掩的翻过身背对着隔壁已经沉沉入睡的弟弟。HOSHI的一只手揉搓着他性器的前端，另一只手不知道什么时候沾了润滑剂就往他后穴里面塞，刚进入一个指节就被干涩的穴道紧紧的夹住无法继续。  
“不要……不要做完全套好不好……”权顺荣可怜巴巴的请求道，在周围都坐着成员的飞机上被开拓后穴真的不是什么令人心情愉悦的体验。“不可以哦，如果现在不做好润滑一会儿在卫生间呆太久更容易被人怀疑哦。”HOSHI一点听从他的请求的意思都没有，反而加重了手里扣弄的力度，手指尖专注攻击已经流出泊泊液体的铃口，没两下就感觉夹着自己手指的那个小口放松了力度，手指也得以更加深入的去探索权顺荣的腺体。  
“那，那你快一点……”权顺荣配合的将腿蜷到胸前方便手指的进入，埋下头叼住自己的指尖遮掩变粗的呼吸声，三根手指齐齐的对着他敏感的前列腺进攻着，不疾不徐的转着圈儿的在那块软肉附近戳刺搅弄，要不是HOSHI的手法足够缓慢，估计机舱里都能听到抽插的水声。身前的性器也在加速的撸动下翘了起来，权顺荣感觉自己准备的差不多了，抬头看了一眼周围的成员都陷入了沉睡，正打算起身悄悄躲到厕所去，就听到不远的地方呼唤铃响起的声音，紧接着一阵急促的脚步声，空姐踩着高跟鞋询问坐在那里的乘客有什么需要。权顺荣做贼心虚的又躺了下来，没想到后穴里刚才已经消停的手指突然狠狠的碾压起他脆弱的腺体，权顺荣一口气没缓过来差点就尖叫出声，连忙用两只手捂住嘴才堪堪避免甜腻的呻吟泄漏出来。  
成功捉弄小仓鼠的HOSHI满意的在他耳边ㅋㅋㅋㅋ的笑起来，被缓过劲儿来的权顺荣在心里骂了一遍又一遍。  
趁着空姐去厨房准备餐食的空档，假装肚子疼的权顺荣终于捂着自己已经把宽松的运动裤都撑出了一个小帐篷的下身逃进了厕所。  
刚一进去裤子就被扒了下来，逼仄的空间站两个成年男性的确还是有些拥挤，HOSHI炙热的阴茎紧紧的贴着他的臀缝，早就已经按耐不住的小仓鼠顺从的掰开自己的臀瓣撅着屁股露出已经被润滑液沾湿的穴口就让HOSHI进来。  
时间紧迫，HOSHI也没再给权顺荣更多适应的时间就扶着硬挺的阳具一点一点插到了底，两个人都控制不住满足的低吟起来，在公共场所做爱过于刺激，两个人都很快的进入了状态，权顺荣扶着卫生间的玻璃被HOSHI从身后狠狠的贯穿，肉体和肉体直接碰撞摩擦带来一连串的火花蔓延到全身，权顺荣急促的呼吸喷洒在镜面上形成薄薄的一层雾霭，被HOSHI一把抹去，“宝贝，看看你，”他抬起权顺荣的下巴从镜中和他对视，“真的好漂亮，”他的嘴唇轻轻的吻过权顺荣的后颈，看着本来就红的滴水的耳垂又泛红了几分，小仓鼠被操爽了，眉眼间都透着诱人的媚色，眼眶里的生理泪水随着他眨眼的动作流出眼眶，看着真的像被操哭了一样。  
HOSHI被他泪眼婆娑的上目线看的下腹一紧，加紧抽插几下抽出来射在了被拍击的泛着潮红的臀瓣上。还没有得到满足的权顺荣在他怀里哼哼唧唧的乱扭，被抱着坐在洗手台上，HOSHI跪在地上给他深喉，窄小的喉头挤压着勃发的性器，没一会儿权顺荣就全身颤抖着喷了他满嘴。  
“谢谢款待，今天也吃的很饱呢。”


End file.
